King of Shadows
King of Shadows is the third pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninja in their continuing search for the remaining Golden Weapons, and Lord Garmadon's plot to claim them for his own. Plot After getting the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja set off to retrieve the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they reach the Frozen Wasteland, Zane attempts to grab the Shurikens, freezing him in a block of ice in the process. The Guardian of the weapon, the Ice Dragon, is awakened, and the other three Ninja lift Zane up and ride atop him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. They hit a pillar on the way out, breaking Zane out of the ice. Their next stop is the Floating Ruins, where the Nunchucks of Lightning are being kept. When Jay grabs the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appears in a flash. Using Jay's gliders, they escape to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs to the Fire Temple, Kai running after her. When he arrives at the Temple, he finds the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. While he is going up to Nya, she reveals herself to be the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Then the real Nya is dropped down on a chain, dangling over the lava. To save her, Kai grabs the Golden Weapon, and once Nya is on solid ground, Lord Garmadon summons Shadows of the Red Ninja to claim the Sword of Fire. Unable to strike the rapidly-multiplying Shadows, Kai is quickly defeated, but Sensei Wu comes to his rescue, using his own shadow to fight off the doppelgangers. Meanwhile, Cole, Jay, and Zane are all captured by the Skulkin, who steal the three Golden Weapons in their possession. The Ninja soon escape, using a sword Jay stole from Nuckal, and engage the Skulkin in an attempt to reclaim their weapons, but the villains manage to escape to the Underworld. Back at the Fire Temple, Garmadon awakens the Fire Dragon to prevent the group from leaving. Sensei Wu can think of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon: going into the Underworld to fight him directly. Taking the Sword of Fire with him, the old master sails down a river of lava, leaving Kai and Nya to face the Dragon alone Errors * When the Ninja arrive at the Frozen Wasteland, Jay is wearing his DX outfit. Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Gallery King_of_Shadows001.png King_of_Shadows002.png King_of_Shadows003.png King_of_Shadows005.png King_of_Shadows006.png King_of_Shadows007.png King_of_Shadows008.png King_of_Shadows009.png King_of_Shadows010.png King_of_Shadows011.png King_of_Shadows012.png King_of_Shadows013.png King_of_Shadows014.png King_of_Shadows015.png King_of_Shadows016.png King_of_Shadows017.png King_of_Shadows018.png King_of_Shadows019.png|"Earth!" King_of_Shadows020.png|"Ice!" King_of_Shadows021.png|"Fire!" King_of_Shadows022.png|"Lightning!" King_of_Shadows023.png King_of_Shadows024.png King_of_Shadows025.png King_of_Shadows026.png King_of_Shadows027.png King_of_Shadows028.png King_of_Shadows029.png King_of_Shadows030.png King_of_Shadows031.png King_of_Shadows032.png King_of_Shadows033.png King_of_Shadows034.png King_of_Shadows035.png King_of_Shadows036.png King_of_Shadows037.png King_of_Shadows038.png King_of_Shadows039.png King_of_Shadows040.png King_of_Shadows041.png King_of_Shadows042.png King_of_Shadows043.png King_of_Shadows044.png King_of_Shadows045.png King_of_Shadows046.png King_of_Shadows047.png King_of_Shadows048.png King_of_Shadows049.png King_of_Shadows050.png King_of_Shadows051.png King_of_Shadows052.png King_of_Shadows053.png King_of_Shadows054.png King_of_Shadows055.png King_of_Shadows056.png King_of_Shadows057.png King_of_Shadows058.png King_of_Shadows059.png King_of_Shadows060.png King_of_Shadows061.png King_of_Shadows062.png King_of_Shadows063.png King_of_Shadows064.png King_of_Shadows065.png King_of_Shadows066.png King_of_Shadows067.png King_of_Shadows068.png King_of_Shadows069.png MoS02FloatingRuins.png King_of_Shadows070.png King_of_Shadows072.png King_of_Shadows073.png King_of_Shadows074.png King_of_Shadows075.png FRuins3.png King_of_Shadows076.png King_of_Shadows077.png King_of_Shadows078.png King_of_Shadows079.png King_of_Shadows080.png King_of_Shadows081.png King_of_Shadows082.png King_of_Shadows083.png King_of_Shadows084.png King_of_Shadows085.png King_of_Shadows086.png King_of_Shadows087.png King_of_Shadows088.png King_of_Shadows089.png King_of_Shadows090.png King_of_Shadows091.png King_of_Shadows092.png King_of_Shadows093.png King_of_Shadows094.png King_of_Shadows095.png King_of_Shadows096.png King_of_Shadows097.png King_of_Shadows098.png King_of_Shadows099.png King_of_Shadows100.png King_of_Shadows101.png King_of_Shadows102.png King_of_Shadows103.png King_of_Shadows104.png King_of_Shadows105.png King_of_Shadows106.png King_of_Shadows107.png King_of_Shadows108.png King_of_Shadows109.png King_of_Shadows110.png King_of_Shadows111.png MoS02FireTemple.png King_of_Shadows112.png MoS02FireGate.png King_of_Shadows113.png King_of_Shadows114.png King_of_Shadows115.png King_of_Shadows116.png King_of_Shadows117.png King_of_Shadows118.png King_of_Shadows119.png King_of_Shadows120.png King_of_Shadows121.png King_of_Shadows122.png MoS02GarmShadow.png King_of_Shadows123.png King_of_Shadows125.png King_of_Shadows126.png King_of_Shadows127.png MoS02NyaTrapped.png King_of_Shadows128.png King_of_Shadows129.png King_of_Shadows130.png King_of_Shadows131.png King_of_Shadows132.png King_of_Shadows133.png King_of_Shadows134.png King_of_Shadows135.png King_of_Shadows136.png King_of_Shadows137.png King_of_Shadows138.png King_of_Shadows139.png King_of_Shadows140.png King_of_Shadows141.png King_of_Shadows142.png King_of_Shadows143.png King_of_Shadows144.png King_of_Shadows145.png King_of_Shadows146.png King_of_Shadows147.png King_of_Shadows148.png King_of_Shadows149.png King_of_Shadows150.png King_of_Shadows151.png King_of_Shadows152.png King_of_Shadows153.png King_of_Shadows154.png King_of_Shadows155.png King_of_Shadows156.png King_of_Shadows157.png King_of_Shadows158.png King_of_Shadows159.png King_of_Shadows160.png King_of_Shadows161.png King_of_Shadows162.png King_of_Shadows163.png King_of_Shadows164.png King_of_Shadows165.png King_of_Shadows166.png King_of_Shadows167.png King_of_Shadows168.png King_of_Shadows169.png King_of_Shadows170.png King_of_Shadows171.png King_of_Shadows172.png King_of_Shadows173.png MoS02Krazi.png King_of_Shadows174.png King_of_Shadows175.png King_of_Shadows176.png King_of_Shadows177.png King_of_Shadows178.png King_of_Shadows179.png King_of_Shadows180.png King_of_Shadows181.png King_of_Shadows182.png King_of_Shadows183.png King_of_Shadows184.png King_of_Shadows185.png King_of_Shadows186.png King_of_Shadows187.png King_of_Shadows188.png King_of_Shadows189.png King_of_Shadows190.png King_of_Shadows191.png King_of_Shadows192.png King_of_Shadows193.png King_of_Shadows194.png King_of_Shadows195.png King_of_Shadows196.png King_of_Shadows197.png King_of_Shadows198.png King_of_Shadows199.png King_of_Shadows200.png King_of_Shadows201.png King_of_Shadows202.png MoS02UpsideTie.png King_of_Shadows203.png King_of_Shadows204.png King_of_Shadows205.png King_of_Shadows206.png King_of_Shadows207.png King_of_Shadows208.png King_of_Shadows209.png King_of_Shadows210.png King_of_Shadows211.png King_of_Shadows212.png King_of_Shadows213.png King_of_Shadows214.png King_of_Shadows215.png King_of_Shadows216.png King_of_Shadows217.png King_of_Shadows218.png King_of_Shadows219.png King_of_Shadows220.png King_of_Shadows221.png King_of_Shadows222.png King_of_Shadows223.png King_of_Shadows224.png King_of_Shadows225.png King_of_Shadows226.png King_of_Shadows227.png King_of_Shadows228.png King_of_Shadows229.png King_of_Shadows230.png MoS02ZaneStopsBy.png King_of_Shadows231.png King_of_Shadows232.png King_of_Shadows233.png King_of_Shadows234.png King_of_Shadows235.png King_of_Shadows236.png King_of_Shadows237.png King_of_Shadows238.png King_of_Shadows239.png King_of_Shadows240.png King_of_Shadows241.png King_of_Shadows242.png King_of_Shadows243.png King_of_Shadows244.png King_of_Shadows245.png King_of_Shadows246.png King_of_Shadows247.png King_of_Shadows248.png King_of_Shadows249.png King_of_Shadows250.png King_of_Shadows251.png King_of_Shadows252.png King_of_Shadows253.png Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Skulkin